


President Hammer

by Tdreaming87



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 10:03:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18547555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tdreaming87/pseuds/Tdreaming87
Summary: Inspired by Pete Buttigige's Presidential campaign I imagine that Armie Hammer becomes that first openly gay President of the United States.





	President Hammer

“Here, Armie have a drink, you look like you need it.” Tim say as he hands me a glass of my favorite scotch. I drink it one gulp.   
“I’m nervous.” I say and take his hand. I’m very lucky to have him with me tonight. The biggest night of my life. Tim is a generous and supportive husband. I know that all of this would not be possible without him. I told him from the moment I decided to run for President we needed to be in this together. If he didn’t want to me to do this I wouldn’t. I would be happy to resume as governor of California and retire after my term was over. Tim told me to I should do it. I am very grateful to him for this. I really do want to be President. 

30 minutes until the polls close on the East Coast…

The political scientist and pundits can’t seem to agree if I’m going to win in landslide or get my ass handed to me. After the polls on the east coast close, they will begin to try and predict the winners in each state. Having a PhD in political science from Harvard I’m aware of how they can predict a winner without having all the votes counted. This is not an ideal way to predict the winner, but it keeps the television audience happy and gives the guys at CNN something to do. 

My campaign manager, Nicole, who happens to be my mother in law, came up with a very effective campaign for me, which focused on people who hate me. I was not sure an openly gay man should even try running for President. There are still people in this country who hate gay people. I was told I would never get the vote of the religious right. I worked hard to reach out to these people. To talk to them about the important issue and how I could help them. I spent four traveling around the deep south, also known as the Bible belt in order, to reach out to these people. I knew that I could not hide from them or ignore them but I have to reach out and try to make an connection with them. It went better than I anticipated. Everyone was surprised at the support I received in Kentucky in particular.  
“You might be the first the democrat to win here in a very long time.” A resident of Bowling Green told me after a rally there. 

I hope this was true. There were some hard moments of bigotry on the campaign trail. A rally in Alabama was crashed by white nationalist with signs denouncing my lifestyle. But I knew that would happen. In These were the moments I worried about how all this was affecting Tim. When we got married last year, he didn’t sign up for being attacked. But he handled it all with calmness a grace. I couldn’t be happier to have him in my life. I need him by side. 

No matter what happens tonight my campaign is over. As I stand here in the ballroom of the Beverly Hills hotel and look around at supporters, campaign staff and my family, I’m overwhelmed. I want to win for them. I want to win and show them that all their hard work was worth it.  
“You can’t control the voters.” Tim says to me, like he read my mind and knew where my thoughts were going.  
“I know…” I say staring into my empty glass.   
“I think my mother is drunk.” He says. I laugh and kiss him. There is camera flash and we both turn toward that camera person and smile. Pictures of Tim and I kissing are very popular. I guess seeing people loving their spouses is a novel idea. 

30 minutes until the polls close on the west coast…

Things are looking good for me with the results coming in from the east coast. I try not to get my expectations too high. As we saw in the 2020 election, anything can happen. No one thought Donald Trump would win a second term, but he did, narrowly beating Elizabeth Warren, who I have chosen as my running mate. She is a smart powerful woman with experience in the Senate. She was the only one I wanted as a Vice President. 

They have predicted I’ve won some important states New York, Pennsylvania, Virginia. As usual, the political nightmare state of Florida is too close to call right now.   
“I can tell by the look on your face that you are trying to work out the Electoral math?” Elizabeth says as she sits down next to me and gives me another Scotch. “I know because it’s the same look I had four years ago.”

The polls close in California and it’s presumed I will win my home state. CNN is now saying I won the election. I won! A cheer erupts from the crowd. I can’t believe it. I’m President elect of United States. I’m standing on a makeshift stage behind a curtain. I know I must go out there and make a speech for the crowd. Timmy finds me while I’m thinking about what to say.   
“Congratulations, Mr. President” he says with a huge grin on his face. I take his face in both of my hand and kiss him deeply.   
“You don’t have call me that.” I say and wrap my arms around him. Everything has changed for me now but whatever the next four years bring, he will be my constant.   
“Are you kidding. I’m calling you that for the rest of your life.” He laughs. “Now get out there and talk to your people.” 

“I’d like to thank everyone this room. My staff, the volunteers, my family. This would not have been possible without your hard work and dedication. I’d also like to thank Elizabeth Warren for agreeing to take on the role of Vice President. She has already given me invaluable to me throughout the campaign and I will rely on her expertise and experience throughout my Presidency. I can’t predict the future; I don’t know what is going to happen in the next four years, but I promise to lead this country back in the positive direction we all want and need. After 8 years of Donald Trump at the helm, the country has become a divided and fearful nation. I promise to not lead from a place of fear and power but from a place of compassion and understanding. I understand that not all Americans are the same but there are things that all Americans need in live happy lives. My administration will work hard to treat all Americans equally and help everyone achieve the best possible life. Once we do this, we can then address global problems and restore American to a respected global power it once was. I will work hard to restore respect, civility and prosperity in American and worldwide. All Americans matter and we will work for all of you.”


End file.
